


Good Things Come In Pairs

by Alys (Madpineapple)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Brothels, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Alys





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiniestdormouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tiniestdormouse).



Gilbert hated to sneak around and spy. He detested this kind of mission, infiltration and gathering of information, but he had to do it.

A brothel was a strange place for a contractor. It was unlikely that he would hide amongst vulgar harlots and their attendants. Even more unlikely since he was a noble, but Pandora asked of him to investigate and he did.

His steps echoed in the hollow hall, and Gilbert stopped in front of a large curtain that hid a door. He slipped behind the curtain and slowly pushed the door open, until he could get a glance of the inside of the room.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Two people who were indulging in a round of pleasurable activities, judging by the sounds that filled the room. This did not startle Gilbert; he was expecting it since he was in a brothel. What he didn’t expect was to find his brother here, entangled in the sheets with some girl. And she was a beauty with dark hair, fair skin and cherry red lips. She was probably so much like a doll, or rather more like Snow White.

Gilbert couldn’t take his eyes off the sight. Vincent was hovering over the girl, his fingers wrapped hard around her wrists, holding her down, and whispering words in that gently teasing manner of his. She would only answer with her eyes, as she looked up at Vincent with pleading amethyst eyes.

It was strangely alluring, though, to see them grind and writhe on the bed, dark hair tossed all over the pillows, sometimes mixing with sunny locks, and the occasional flash of beautiful eyes. Her voice filled the room, soft moans and airy gasps of pleasure leaving her lips, now and then joined by Vincent’s lower groans.

Realising he was staring, Gilbert looked away embarrassed, for witnessing his brother in such a vulnerable moment that was not shared with him. For he had been just like her, sprawled on the pillows, receiving every touch with a whimper and begging for more, more of his lips, more of his body, more of everything.

He turned around to leave, deciding to abandon the mission, when Vincent called out.

“Why don’t you join us, brother?” A little hand wrapped around Gilbert’s wrist, dragging him into the room with a surprisingly lot of force.

The girl looked up at him, with dark violet eyes and Gilbert took a startled step back when he realised that the girl was, in fact, a boy.

“What is the problem, brother?” Vincent looked quite pleased with himself.

“You… with a boy…. “ Gilbert blushed and looked away.

It was astonishing to hear the boy start laughing, such a gentle and melodious sound, that Gilbert’s eyes flicked back to him. 

“Do you like him? We can share him,” Vincent had moved from his place to sit behind Gilbert, his hands teasing through his clothes. Gilbert could barely think of something before warm lips pressed on his, firm and demanding, the boy grasping his arm trying to keep his balance.

“You enjoyed watching us?” Vincent whispered, the poison of his words slowly dripping filling Gilbert’s mind, bringing back flashes of earlier. He shuddered and went limp in their arms.

“Go and sit on the bed, Leo.” Vincent smiled and turned Gilbert around, stealing a passionate kiss from his lips, without meeting any disapproval from his brother.

Leo watched the two with interest, his fingers tearing at the bed covers. He wanted to get closer, to touch and worship those hard, almost adult bodies, so appealing and graceful.

Vincent was skilled with his words and his touches, making even the most proper men give in and ask for more, and Leo knew this. He wanted to be like that, to say a single word and all the ladies and some of the males as well to be willing to follow him to his bedchambers.

For a second he considered obeying Vincent, but his curiosity prevailed and he stood up.

Vincent was quite preoccupied, decorating Gilbert’s neck with love bites when a hand started slithering up his chest, toying with the buttons left half undone from earlier. Vincent turned to scold Leo when he was pulled back, his lips pressed against 

Gilbert’s and another pair of hands joined Leo’s. Vincent sighed and gave into the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Gilbert to kiss him as he whished. Vincent was always the eager one but when his brother was like this there was no stopping it. He would never refuse his brother. His breath hitched when a small mouth dragged over his neck and chest in a teasing manner. Those prodding fingers, naked and warm pulled at his clothes, undoing them quickly.

As soon as that was over he was thrown on the bed, cradled in between two hot bodies. Gilbert was hungrily devouring his mouth while rubbing on his leg and his hands wandering over his chest and back, thighs and ass while Leo was caressing his back and biting on his neck. Vincent’s voice rose in a soft moan, their touches were too much for him. His fingers sought Leo’s hand and the other hand tangled in Gilbert’s hair, pulling him closer. And that scream rose in his throat, that moan of satisfaction that is echoed by a similar one coming from Gilberts lips. Blinding pleasure and a moment of floating as long as eternity and then he is back on the bed, panting softly, with Leo’s lips still attached to his neck.

Leo shuddered and bit his lips, muffling his sounds when Vincent’s hand wrapped around him and Gilbert’s followed clawing gently at his chest and everything felt so good, so pleasurable. It was moments later that he arched and writhed under their careful touches, sobbing with pleasure and release.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind gently picked on their clothes, ruffling Vincent's hair and billowing their overcoats. The pace that Vincent imposed was brisk, but Gilbert had no problem in matching it. Gilbert had yet to realise that this was not an innocent stroll as Vincent has put it. He had been dragged towards the darker part of Revielle, The East Side that belonged to the brothels and the thieves. Yet they walked around as if they were in the gardens of the Nightray mansion.

With a wary look, Vincent assessed the alley before dragging Gilbert through a concealed crack in the stonewall. Although it was small and almost cramped Gilbert did not object to the intimate touch of their bodies pressed flush against one another.

Vincent knocked on a wall in a specific succession, before the door-disguised-as-a-wall opened and they both stumbled inside a large hall, which seemed completely out of place, belonging rather to the mansion of a noble than in an almost decrepit building.

The sound of girlish giggling and small talk almost made Gilbert freeze on the spot. He was terrified of women as much as cats terrified him.

In Vincent's eyes this fear was explained through the fact that they had the same qualities, to stubbornly cling onto a person, putting their claws all over someone else's propriety and making a fuss. However he was not here with the girls in mind.

Hidden behind a curtain was the person he was looking for, his slight body looking even smaller in the baggy clothes and what to say about that hair? He would love to use his scissors on it, to make it as beautiful as it could be.

The chattering and laughter were disturbing in their vulgarity, and the girls, although they looked like veritable ladies, swore like the lowest urchin from the streets.

As he got closer to the curtain, his fingers itched to grab the scissors and slit their throats for their shameless comments on how good looking his brother is, or how much elegance he has in his gait. It was thoroughly unnerving. And Vincent considered grabbing Gilbert by the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss only to make them shut their traps.

He was now sure that the boy hid behind the curtain. It was all because of the barely perceptible movement of it. His fingers pulled hard on the heavy velvet, to uncover the beauty that was Leo.

At a first glance he was a strange individual. Long unkempt hair, too large clothing, and his attitude gave him that mysterious aura. He had that pull that Vincent, curious as he was, could not resist. He has spent many nights in his company, trying to understand him.

Without a second glance to the harlots lying around the sofas, Vincent leaned down and whispered, only for Leo to hear.

"Lead the way to the bedrooms," The request was sealed with a teasing kiss that Vincent placed on his neck.

Leo nodded and started walking towards the back of the hall. The door opened, letting them through to a large stone corridor, and then Leo just opened a door and invited them in.

After a minute of looking around and assessing the access to the room Gilbert moved his eyes to where Vincent stood earlier.

And his eyes met with an arousing image. Vincent was sharing a passionate kiss with Leo. And both enjoyed it. They were almost cosy with the each other, Vincent's arm wrapped comfortably around the boy's waist and his other hand tangled in a mess of dark strands, while Leo had his arms around Vincent's neck.

Moments later, when they broke apart, Vincent looked at him with that gleam in his eyes and lunged for him, stealing a quick kiss, sharing the sweet taste of Leo's lips.

"Vincent…"the boy spoke for the first time, high in pitch with the slightest hint of fear.

"Don't worry, Leo. This will be all right."

In the mean time Gilbert had moved to the bed, pulling the covers and preparing it for their night.

Leo walked towards Gilbert, settling next to him on the large bed. With a small smile he leaned up and gently touched his lips to Gilbert's. Those voices, the voices in his head exploded in a dark murmur of something that could be called approval. He couldn't tell what they approved of so he chose to press his lips hard on the other pair and wait for some kind or response.

Gilbert gently pressed back, his lips moulding to Leo's and fisting a hand in those wonderfully soft locks.

Vincent watched transfixed the passion and desire mirrored in his brother's gestures. His arms wrapped around Gilbert's chest from behind and he whispered.

"Do whatever you want, we are here only for you tonight, Leo."

Leo opened his eyes wide and frantically blushed, his cheeks as red as apples. Yet he blushed even harder when Gilbert's voice joined Vincent.

"Please relax…. "

Before Gilbert could say anything else, Leo crashed their mouths together, biting on Gilbert's lips and pushing him on Vincent's chest. And Gilbert complied, reluctant and blushing, allowing them to do whatever they wanted.

Their hands worked in time, undoing clasp after clasp, Gilbert's jacket was slung over the side of a chair, his shirt thrown somewhere on the floor, and the rest of their clothing discarded who knows where. Somewhere along the way, they had changed places, their wandering hands worshipping body after body, first Gilbert's, then Vincent's and finally Leo's.

Leo was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh but he thoroughly enjoyed the attention, the careful yet knowing touches of Vincent and the tentative, almost fearful caresses from Gilbert.

He could barely hold his voice down, their hands and mouths drawing the pleasure from his body, making his head spin with the amount of little sounds that escaped from their lips when he let his fingers roam. Vincent was the first victim, when Leo's nails pressed on his chest leaving slight crescent indentations, then Gilbert suffered a very similar treatment, when a hand cupped his arse and kneaded gently.

Leo was a vicious little minx; all but ready to tease them back for every little tease he received, and all too eager for their hands and their heated bodies. He desired them, thought of them every second. Night after night when he had to entertain clients, in his mind it was always them.

Gilbert's voice echoed and cracked when his fingers slipped over his hole, a gentle prod and another low moan.

"Don't tease him, Leo." Vincent was flushed a little, his eyes shining with lust and Leo felt suffocated when Vincent encased his hardness in his hands. The sating gloves he wore had not been removed and Leo moaned at the alien sensation of those fingers gliding over his skin, over that sensitive part of him. It was exquisite.

"Please…"

Moments later, he was laid on his back, his eyes meeting beautifully darkened golden and Gilbert kissed him with such ferocity, that Leo could hardly hold onto any conscious thoughts. More so when Vincent's mouth sucked around him, warm and wet and so very arousing…

In a moment of pure bliss, Leo failed to realise that Vincent's slick fingers slipped inside with ease. Only moments later when they hit that bundle inside him did he realise what as going on. Gilbert was a very good distraction and he continued kissing him, small whimpers rising from his mouth when Gilbert parted his lips and slid inside his mouth tasting fruits and the slightest bit of alcohol.

"How many?" The question came unexpectedly and Gilbert had to stop for a moment to let the boy breath and attempt to answer his brother.

"I…I don't know…didn't count," Leo stumbled through his own words, panting for air.

"Let me erase their touch…"A kiss was deposited on Leo's thigh and he sighed in approval offering Vincent his permission.

"Brother…?"Vincent looked pleading towards his brother, blonde locks falling in his eyes.

That glance was enough to make Gilbert understand what his brother asked for. Steady hands grabbed the small jar and after dipping his fingers in, Gilbert let them run over the small crack of his brother's arse. Vincent arched and begged for them, trying to hold back from taking Leo then and there, and just simply rubbing against him, Leo's hips slanted upwards, supported on his knees.

"Vincent…"The tone was low and begging and then it was over. Vincent thrust hard inside of Leo, filling him up. Both let out elated groans and then moments later Gilbert replace his fingers with something bigger.

Vincent moaned at the feeling, loving how Gilbert's chest slid so sensually on his back. His legs were unsteady, the pleasure taking its toll on him. Leo spread his legs wider for him and Gilbert put his hands on his chest, holding him up and steady. It was a strange feeling, being held in between two hot bodies, being in between the two persons he wanted the most.

He was not going to last long. Not with the way Leo squeezed around him and not with how Gilbert thrust into him, hard and wild, maddening in his hesitance before but even more now, when he was just so willing and almost eager.

Vincent reached out and ran his fingers over Leo's lips, tracing them. He did not expect the lewd look and the sudden heat that enveloped them as they were dragged deep into Leo's mouth.

Leo mouthed and sucked on the fingers, his agile tongue rubbing all around the fingers, and when Vincent pulled them out, he did not hesitate to bite teasingly on the tips.

Gilbert was amazed at how bold Leo was, looking straight in their eyes and provocatively licking and sucking at Vincent's fingers. It was quite the sight.

"Ah, please…" Leo begged so sweetly, almost innocently, not like all those whores…

Before Vincent could realise what the boy under him asked for, Gilbert's hand left his chest to wrap around Leo. The action was welcomed with a sigh of relief and a thrust of hips, and soon they were moving in a rhythm. Every time Vincent thrust inside, Gilbert would pull out, it was fast, and it was all heat, desire, and most of all Pleasure.

It was when Gilbert pushed inside at a slightly different angle that Vincent moaned and arched, his head tossed beck in utter bliss.

"Gilbert…more…" And Gilbert started moving faster, harder.

Within moments Vincent groaned, blissful and satisfied as he spilled inside of Leo. The boy moved his hips in time with Vincent's thrust and Gilbert's pumps. He was close too, too close in fact. He came, covering Gilbert's fingers in warm liquid. His moan echoed, and he was not surprised to hear another voice, lower and huskier murmuring a mix of his and Vincent's names.

All of them fell on the bed, in a tangle of limbs, trying to get their breaths back.

For Leo it was wonderful to lay like this, to witness them as they were now, so vulnerable, before they could put their masks back on and continue on with their lives. And he would have to wait another fortnight to see them.

Vincent embraced him and whispered.

"Get ready, you're leaving with us tonight."

Moments later he felt the gentle touch of feathers all over his naked skin and the whoosh of the wind in his ears, before they fell on a large silk covered bed.

"Welcome, Leo" Whispered both Gilbert and Vincent, while kissing him on both cheeks.


End file.
